


Sacrifice

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Series: Sacrifice [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: "If I told you you would try to stop me", Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Viren not wearing 4+ layers of clothes what is this lewdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: The king’s reaction exceeded Viren’s expectations and briefly drove thoughts of the goal from his mind.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps soulfang serpent concept*
> 
> "This baby can fit so many AUs in it!"
> 
> Awesome sexy magic-sensing arm tattoos created by freedomconvicted https://twitter.com/fconvicted/status/1050192330051866624  
> used with permission

Viren was glad to have a willing volunteer for the soul-transfer. He still feared Harrow wouldn’t agree to it, but he was prepared to go against the king’s will and orders to save his life. Still, it couldn’t hurt to try presenting the case once more...

For once it was warm in his chambers, and all the walking around, climbing stairs, and moving books and materials had made him sweat enough to warrant removing the outer layers of his clothing. He considered putting them back on, but decided this wasn’t a time for formality. It hadn’t done him any good earlier and perhaps his unusual, more vulnerable appearance would help hold the king’s attention. He didn’t even bother to properly lace his shirt, shoving the slightly rolled sleeves up to his elbows and only straightening and tightening the lacing at his neck enough to avoid exposing his chest.

The king’s reaction exceeded Viren’s expectations and briefly drove thoughts of the goal from his mind. 

When Viren entered, Harrow glanced up and barked at him in annoyance. “Viren, I told you-” 

But then he stopped and just stared, swallowing hard. His eyes took in Viren’s exposed forearms, the tattoos marching up the smooth, pale skin from his wrists to disappear into the shirt sleeves… the places where sweat still held the almost translucent fabric of his shirt damp and flush against his body… the dishevelled laces that revealed his throat and hints of chest with glints of silver hair…

“Viren, come here,” Harrow’s voice came out as a husky whisper. “...please.” He gestured to the bed beside him, so Viren crossed the room and sat, fidgeting awkwardly under the intensity of Harrow’s appreciative regard. Harrow laid his hand on Viren’s arm.

“Viren, I…” 

“I’ve missed…” Harrow reached for Viren’s hand, where it rested in his lap. Harrow’s fingers caressed the back of Viren’s hand, then stroked farther up the his forearm, as his thumb traced over the inked sigils. He leaned close, kissing Viren on the cheek. 

Overwhelmed with the closeness, Viren closed his eyes and felt lips brush against his, soft, tentative, and deniable, but real nonetheless. 

Harrow whispered, “This is something I don’t want to lose. There’s so much…”

So Viren gently explained all the parts of the plan: Claudia’s brilliant idea, the guard’s brave and selfless offer, and his own willingness to take the king’s place if that was what His Majesty preferred. He was reasonably sure Claudia's training was sufficient to perform the spell well enough, and he shoved aside the idea of what being asked to do that would cost her.

But none of that was enough to gain Harrow’s acceptance.

"Viren, I just can't go through with it. It's dark magic, and using someone else's body... it feels wrong. You're the one who likes to speak of destiny. Maybe this is how I meet fate..."

Viren shook his head. "No. I can't believe that." His throat was tight, and he couldn’t stop the tears from leaking out. He buried his face against the king's neck. 

Harrow's fingers stroked his hair, then his temple, and traced along his brow. The king lifted Viren's head and leaned in to press their lips together. This time there was nothing tentative, nothing held back. Harrow's kiss was hungry, his touch tinged with desperation. Viren wanted nothing more than to lose himself in the feeling forever.

But beyond the door the sounds of attack were slowly rising. So Viren pressed closer in the king's embrace and lifted his hand to trace a rune against his neck. He whispered a spell against Harrow's lips and the king slumped in his arms, unconscious.


End file.
